


Bồ bịch với Cassie

by annapotterkiku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Humor, Letters, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapotterkiku/pseuds/annapotterkiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Làm anh thật khó<br/>Phải đâu chuyện đùa<br/>Với bồ em nhỏ<br/>Phải dằn mặt cơ (ʘ‿ʘ✿)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bồ bịch với Cassie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dating Cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/108415) by emJeanie. 



> [Tumblr](annapotterkiku.tumblr.com/post/109001855783/spn-drabble-dating-cassie)
> 
> Bản dịch tiếng Việt từ oneshot "Dating Cassie" của tác giả emJeanie. Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả.

Dean,

Vậy là giờ chú muốn quen em trai bé bỏng của anh hử?

Ờ thì mà là, trước khi tống chú về Vùng đất TV thần tiên, anh đây muốn dặn dò chú vài điều sau.

Chú biết là cái thân chú đang đè chỉ là 1 lốt tạm thời nhỉ? Quý Ngài Tóc Rối ấy ngon giai thật đấy, và chắc chắn trăm phần trăm là bà vợ của ổng đã cực kì thỏa mãn khi cưới được ổng, nhưng mà xin thưa, Castiel nhà anh mới chỉ là một thằng nhóc ngàn năm tuổi thôi. Vâng, Cassie không phải 36, 37 hay bao nhiêu đó như Mít-tơ Áo Khoác đâu, nó chỉ mới 19. _Mười. Chín. Tuổi._

Và sau đây là tiếp tục tới cái dặn dò số hai của anh. Thằng nhóc mới 19 tuổi! Nào giờ chú không biết hả? Ờ thì bây giờ đầu óc được thông rồi đó, chúc mừng nha. Chú quả là dê già khoái gặm cỏ non Deano ạ! Cassie có thể cả mấy ngàn năm tuổi CON NGƯỜI nhưng ở nhà nó còn bé xíu à. Tóc tai lôi thôi, đầu óc bặm bụi. Mà chả biết vụ tuổi tác này có làm chú tuột hứng không ha…

Tiếp theo trong cái danh sách phàn nàn lê thê này của anh là 1 thứ mà ai cũng dính phải: Gia đình. Các chú chỉ có 2 mống thôi. Nhà anh có cả dàn. Ờ thì có thể ít có ai thèm dòm ngó đến mấy cu cậu thiên thần, nhưng cứ thử làm gì thằng nhóc là chú cứ xác định mình được du hí thêm vài buổi Thứ Ba mà anh ưa thích nhá. Còn nữa, trong trường hợp chú có quên thì cha tụi này là Đấng Sáng Tạo và mọi thứ như thế nên… ừ, cứ chờ hứng vài đợt phản đối từ bậc cha mẹ đáng kính của tụi này với cả cái “Ta là người tạo ra mọi vật, và CON thì đang làm gì với cuộc đời mình vậy hả?!”. Có lẽ vậy. Có thể. Chả biết nữa, cũng có khi chú được lọt vào mắt xanh của Cha vì những điều tốt chú đang làm hổm rày.

Anh biết chú lo cho Castiel. Chú đã trông nom nó mấy năm trời nay. Cứu mạng nó vài lần nữa. Có vẻ như Cassie lại thích quẩn quanh theo chú như con cún lạc. Từ hôm nó cứu chú ra khỏi Lầu Dưới thì chả khi nào nó muốn rời chú. Tính chiếm hữu ghê voãi. Anh biết chắc chắn chú sẽ nướng giòn anh trong Dầu Thánh ngay lập tức nếu anh có ý định muốn tách rời 2 đứa, nhưng biết sao được, anh cũng phải làm tròn cái bổn phận Người-anh-Bảo-bọc chứ.

Hơn nữa, nếu chú biết được những gì anh đây và Sammy nhà chú đang làm trong bóng tối, chú sẽ còn làm căng hơn viết thư đe dọa như này mà.

Túm lại quần lại là, tôn em trai anh lên thành công túa và đôi khi anh sẽ ghé qua chơi vài vố thôi. Thử bắt nó làm thê nô cho cái trò SM của chú đi, anh đá phát chú không xuống ăn lẩu với chó địa ngục không ăn tiền.

Iêu chú,

Gabriel

P/S: Trong trường hợp não chú phẳng quá không nhận ra: Anh đang cặp kè với em chú đấy - Làm gì được nhau nào?!


End file.
